Currently, liquid crystal display technology, as the most widely used display technology, has been applied to televisions, mobile phones and public information displays. For a conventional liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal molecules at a periphery of a display region cannot be deflected easily, and thereby a display angle and a display effect of the liquid crystal display device may be adversely affected.